D Gray Man Season 3 (or season 5 if you call it that)
by TriforceNinja
Summary: This is a Creepy Pasta story that I created. I received a DVD in the mail from a mysterious person, labeled "D. Gray Man" season 3. When I watched it I noticed that DVD is screwed up. WARMING: M rated for blood and gore, strong language and lots of death. This story may contain spoilers from the manga, so I suggest you read the manga first.


**Triforce: Hey guys, before you read this story, please read the warning.**

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language, blood and gore, spoilers from the manga and lots of character death. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray Man, but it would be awesome if I did.**

* * *

**D. Gray Man: Season 3**

_By TriforceNinja_

I had seen all the seasons of D. Gray Man, or that's what I thought. I was at my cottage with my parents on the weekend. They are working in the yard and the deck of the cottage as I was inside, writing my fan fictions. After they were finished for the day we packed up and headed home.

Before we got home, we stopped at the mail box to collect our mail. We also received a small package. We drove home and walked inside our house. We placed the mail and the package on the dining room table and sorted them. The package is for me and I looked at it. I opened the box and inside it is a note. I read it and it says:

_ Hey, I heard you like "D. Gray Man". Inside this package I have given you a DVD, which has the third season of "D. Gray Man". I hope you'll like this season._

_Sincerely_

The note didn't mention who gave me this package me or their address. I look in the package and found a clear DVD case, which contains a black DVD CD with black sharpie writing that says, "D. Gray Man: Season 3" on it. I never thought they made a season three of D. Gray Man; I thought they only made two seasons; although, the ending of the last episode in season two wasn't great. I went down stairs into my basement and hooked up the DVD player to my television. I took the DVD out of it case and put it in the player. I pressed play and sat on the coach, waiting for the season to start.

When it began, it started where we left off in season two. I am watching this video on English sub. Allen is fighting the Millennium Earl but during the battle the Earl disappears. A few level threes and one level four attacked Allen. He easily killed all the level three akuma but the level four pinned him to the ground. Allen calls "Crown Clown" as his sword flies stabs the akuma from behind. It also impales himself as well, like in the manga when the akuma attacked Timothy in the orphanage. The lines were the similar in that scene as well, but Allen wasn't in the orphanage, he was in a town and many people were slaughtered in the process. After Allen mentioned that his sword only affects akuma and Noah, the sword was affecting him as well. Compared to the manga, this scene is gorier and more disturbing. When the level four is about to finish him off while he's suffering from his pain, Allen touches the akuma's face and says, "Good evening" noting that the 14th has taken control over Allen.

The screen went white after that part and I was disappointed. I ejected the DVD to see if there are any scratches on it, but there wasn't. I put it back in the DVD player but it gave me nothing but a white screen. I tried fast forwarding it but it didn't respond. I was frustrated and ejected the DVD out again to see if there's a problem with the DVD player. Everything seems to be in order, I put the DVD back in the player, but it still gives me the fucking white screen. I turned off the TV and went to work on my fan fictions on my laptop. Whenever I'm done a chapter, I go on the fan fiction website called, .net. I logged into my account and noticed that I gained one review for my story, "The Noah Curse". I checked my reviews and read the new one and it says, "Don't stop, keep watching the third season of D. Gray Man."

I am starting to wonder who this guy or girl is. How do they know I'm TriforceNinja? How do they know my mailing address? I look at when this message was sent to me. It was posted today at 4:55pm and I check my watch and it was 5:03pm. This message was sent eight minutes ago. They must have known that I gave up on watching it after the white screen. I set my laptop down and went back to watching the third season of D. Gray Man. I turned on the TV and the show was running. I went to my couch and sat on it to watch the show.

I see Allen outside in the rain, on a dock, wearing his new uniform with his hood up, just like the start in chapter 165. Last time I checked, Allen was fighting a level 4 akuma in a town and the 14th taking control over him and I find that part out of place because that part should be where Allen, Kanda, Marie and Link meet Timothy in the orphanage, but anime likes to screw things up sometime. This anime seemed to skip over "The Case of the Order's Destruction" chapters from the manga as well. While Allen is standing in the rain, Johnny and Lenalee came out to talk to him, noting he wasn't being polite as he usually was. Komui came from behind him and took him to his office, taking about the 14th. Then that dick, Hitler lookalike, Leverrier came in and orders the CROWs to take Allen and bind his arm, but that part was suppose to happen later after Allen meets up with Lavi and Bookman.

A flashback appears after when Leverrier took Allen. Allen, who is Red at the time, was playing with a dog. An unfamiliar man, who is wearing a clown outfit, who is not Mana, came with a group of clowns and attacked Red and the dog. They beat them aggressively until they are covered in blood. As the clowns left, Red manages to survive the attack, but the dog died in the process. That part was not shown in the manga. Mana, who is wearing his clown attire, came to Red. They chatted for a bit about the dog that just died. The dog belonged to him and Red asks what his dog's name is. The dog's name is Allen. Mana notice how beat up Red is so he tried to clean the wounds with his spit and Red struggles and protests about it. He looks back at the dead dog and back at Mana, noticing he isn't crying. Red asks him isn't he sad when his dog died. Mana replied that he is sad that he could die, and hang himself up on a tree. It looked very disturbing which looked like Mana is actually dying.

The screen turned white again, which irritated me, but I turned off the TV without touching the DVD player. Mom called me for supper and I was very hungry, so I went to have dinner before I could continue watching D, Gray Man. Once I've finished supper, I came back to my basement to check if the show is moving along, but I still got that stupid white screen until images flickers on the screen and then the motion returned to the screen.

In the motion images, I see Cross looking out a window until a door opens. Cross turns to the door and sees a silhouette standing there. The mysterious guy smiled demonically and strikes Cross with a huge sword, impaling him through the chest, pulling it out and brutally massacred him. Cross is lying on the floor dead. There were many cuts and vital organs are scattered around him. There is a lot of blood spilt from the massacre, and the screen focuses on the shady person, who is smiling menacingly. There was a sound of lightning hitting the ground and the light flashes on the persons face. The mysterious person's identity is revealed to be Allen Walker. I was like, "What the fuck?!" Last time I checked, Allen was taken by that dick Leverrier and the CROW. They bounded his left arm, but his arm is free in this scene. I'm guessing the white screen skipped over the part when Allen and Cross were talking about the 14th and his relationship with Mana. I was expecting the Apocryphos to kill Cross because he did in the manga, but Allen was standing there with a demonic smile on his face and blood dripping off his sword. His skin was gray, his eyes are golden and he has seven stigma marks on his forehead like a Noah.

Once again the fucking white screen appears and it irritates me. I turned off the TV and went to my room. I took my laptop with me to continue writing my fan fictions and watch a few YouTube videos from time to time. I updated some chapters and kept thinking about ideas to put in my stories. I check the reviews and the poll results from time to time. One of the reviewers is anonymous and it says "Keep watching the third session of D. Gray Man."

I don't know if I want to continue the third session because there are a lot of important parts missing in the manga and there are screwed up part like how Allen murdered Cross. I noticed it is 1:00am and I'm really tired so I turned my computer and went straight to bed. I had this strange dream about D. Gray Man. Remember the "Lord Millennium" song Road sang when she and Tyki attacked General Yeegar, that's the song that is played in my dream. This is the English version of the song. First it was sung by Road in my dream. I didn't see her, but I know that voice belonged to her. I walked in a dark void; force the listen to this song as Road's voice changes to a male's voice which belongs to the 14th. The music slows down and as I was waking along, a set of arms grabbed me from behind. It was the 14th's shadow. He whispers in my ear saying, "Continue watching the 3rd season or else I'll kill you like I did to General Cross."

Then he turns me to a direction to show me Cross. His corpse looks exactly the same as it did in the anime with bugs swarming around him and rats gnawing on his flesh. It was a grotesque sight to see and then images of Allen killing Cross flashes in my head. Then other corpses filled the floor, including finders, exorcists and other members of the Black order. The 14th placed his hand on my neck and started strangling me as he smiled sinisterly. At that point I woke up. My cell phone on my window ledge made a text message tone so I got out of bed and read the text message. It says, "Continue watching the 3rd season of D. Gray Man, or I'll come to your home and kill you."

Once again I received a message from an anonymous person. Apparently, this person also knows my cell phone number and my house address. This is getting really creepy. Whoever this person is, must be spying on me somehow. I wish they could just leave me alone. I chose to watch more of the third season of D. Gray Man. When I turned it on the show is moving on.

As I was watching, I saw Allen and the two third exorcists Madarao and Tokusa he was with being attacked by Tyki, Sheryl and Mercym. At this point, I stopped comparing the manga to this anime because this anime is just messed up. Scenes were cut out and random stuff has happened. During the fight, Tyki chopped of Tokusa's arms as Sheryl breaks his legs without touching him and takes him through a gate. Mercym knocked Madarao unconscious and takes him as well. Allen was still fighting with Tyki as the third exorcists get taken away. As they disappeared, Tyki taunts Allen as they kept on brawling. Tyki seems to be luring Allen to a gate. When they went through it Allen demanded that Noah to return his comrades. The Millennium Earl was there and he said he's been waiting for Allen's arrival as Tyki and Allen landed on him as they were fighting.

Tyki welcomes Allen and they stopped fighting. Allen noticed the science division are here being held captive by the Noah. Kanda is here looking at a man, who is Alma Karma, underneath the floor blankly as Wisely is there sitting on the floor next to him and Road is on Wisely's shoulder in doll form. Sheryl was there as well and he is sitting on a box on top of Tokusa, who is one of Allen's companions. Sheryl tells both Allen and Tyki to get off the Earl, which Tyki did but Allen stayed on and was about to impale the Earl, but the Earl got up, making Allen loose his balance and fell on the floor. The Earl turned around and to face Allen, who is struggling to get up, the Earl grabbed his neck and smashes him to the ground. He told Allen that he would make sure that he never returns to the Order, because he is the 14th himself. He than noted that 'Allen' did called him through an akuma, which was the level four 'Allen' said "good evening" to. Allen turns into the 14th after a split second and says he is going to kill the Earl and become the new Millennium Earl. Then he changes back, coughing up blood and notice his skin is disincarnating. A memory pops up and shows Cross telling Allen, "If you become the 14th, you will kill people who are important to you."

The white screen appeared again, which is starting to get old really fast. I noticed I didn't have breakfast so I went upstairs to pour myself a bowl of cereal. After I had my breakfast, I made myself some tea and came back to the basement to watch more of that messed up 3rd season. The white screen is no longer there and it showed Tokusa being affected by Alma's cells. Allen's innocence activated against his will and attacked Tokusa, but he smashed Allen on the floor violently and held him up. He doesn't seem to know Allen anymore and snapped one of his legs. Kanda and Alma are fighting and the Earl told Allen he could remove the dark matter from Alma and the third exorcists if he abandons the Order and goes with him. Johnny asks the Earl "Why do you want to take Allen so badly?"

"I want to be by the 14th's side." he replies.

Fou managed to get Allen out of Tokusa's grasp and protected him in a ball. Tyki attacked them, knocking Fou out of the ball and extended and arm to Allen, telling him he shouldn't keep the Earl waiting. Fou tried to convince Allen it is not easy saving everyone isn't that simple and then Tyki blasts her with black matter so she can shut up. Allen tried to dive in and save her, but it was too late, the blast had already killed her. She looked like a gory mess, which is very disturbing. The members of the science division told Allen to focus on Alma and not worry about them. Allen's right leg was still injured from Tokusa, but as Kanda and Alma were fighting, Allen interferes in their battle by blocking Kanda's attack. Kanda called out his fifth illusion as his raven blue hair changes into a light purple. He is sublimating his soul to much and is going to die. He impales Alma, but he didn't die and attacks back. Kanda managed to stab Allen's right arm, but it didn't stop Allen from interfering with their fight. This time, he prevented Alma from attacking Kanda and is at rage why Alma hasn't forgiven Kanda. Kanda smashes on the ground as Alma grabbed Allen with his tail telling him he will never forgive Yu Kanda. Kanda attacked them both and turned to Allen and yelled, "It's your entire fault, you fucking Noah! If only you didn't exist!"

He uses his fifth illusion ability and impales Allen in the chest with his sword, Mugen. Allen skin changes to gray as his pushed away from Kanda and Mugen was pulled out from his chest. The Earl cheers for joy and thanked Kanda for awakening the 14th. Alma later blasts Kanda, which killed him, making him look grotesque like how Fou looked like when she died.

The scene changed and Allen was locked away in his head, chained to a chair with wings. He is covered in cuts and bruises and he looked weaker than he did before. A Noah, who appears to look like a younger Tyki with short hair, came towards Allen. He had a demonic smile on his face explaining the Allen has become a mad puppet. Allen looked at him thinking he was Tyki, but the Noah corrected him that he was not Tyki, but the 14th Noah named Neah.

The scene changed back where Alma killed Kanda. Alma has currently killed everyone who is apart of the science division, especially Leverrier, who was also there, not that I care because I hated that guy. Neah awakened in Allen's body and goes berserk, as he killed everyone who gets in his path. Tyki, Road, Sheryl and Wisely fell mortally wounded as Neah attacked them. He then clash his sword to the Millennium Earl had a battle. During the fight, Neah had eventually killed the Millennium Earl. He smiled evilly and gave out a maniacal laugh.

The white screen appeared again, but this time I thought the season was over, so I tried to eject the DVD, but there was no response. The DVD player must be jammed, but the screen flicker until it showed me a scene where Allen (who is possessed by Neah) massacring the Black Order. He was holding Lenalee by the neck and impaled her with his sword. He takes it out of her and dropped her corpse on top of Komui's corpse, who died during the massacre. Neah then takes his sword and destroyed it with his black matter. The screen glitches a bit, showing me images of Allen suffering when his innocence was destroyed. After a few glitches turns into a white screen for thirty seconds and then it changes back to the show. Neah, who is currently in Allen's head, is now playing the piano, performing a distorted version of the "Musician" song; also know as "Tsunaida te mi Kiss wo", as the whole world was falling apart. Many corpses filled the street, including the people who are very close to Allen. Lenalee, Lavi and everyone he cared about had died during this tragedy. Neah turned towards Allen, who is now dead and covered with more cuts and bruises. His eyes are not endless voids and he is still chained up on that winged chair and a pool of his blood is surrounding around it.

"It's all over…" Neah said as he walked over to Allen, "Thanks to you I can enjoy my Apocalypse."

He takes Allen's chin and tilted it up, making it look like he's facing Neah. Neah stared through Allen's endless voids where his eyes should be and said, "And I owe it all to you…"

Instead of saying Allen's name, he said my name, my actual name, first and last. The screen changes back to that stupid white screen and the DVD player finally ejected that screwed up DVD. I took it, went to the shed to find a tool box, take a hammer from it and smashed the fucking DVD into pieces. I disposed of it after I destroyed it. I didn't approve of this third season because it was disturbing and screwed up. This is not how I wanted D. Gray Man to end if everyone died including Allen. I didn't abandon reading the manga or stop creating D. Gray Man fan fictions, but even now I still get horrible dreams about the 3rd season as the music played the creepy "Lord Millennium song" and the distorted version of "Musician" at the same time. This time I was in Allen's position, chained up in the winged chair as Neah tortured me for destroying the 3rd season DVD saying with his melodic voice, "You shouldn't have done that~ now you must pay the consequences."

Dead corpses rose up and limped towards me. Familiar face like Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, any other exorcist, even the Noah family were there, walking like mindless zombies. They all surrounded me by saying, "This is your entire fault! You're the reason why we're dead!"

The combined music started sounding more demonic as a hand grabbed around my neck behind me. I took a glance behind me to see who is choking me. It was Allen. I stared into his eyeless voids as he stared back, even if he has no eyes.

"Why did you let us died? Why did you let this happen?" he asked as his grip gotten tighter.

I tried to apologize, but he didn't loosen his grip. Everyone else crept towards me that suffocated me by straggling me, whacking me; even bring out their weapons to stab me. I woke up after that horrible dream, gasping for air. After having that dream, I tried writing a better ending for D. Gray Man. I don't know if it's a sane thing to do, but I don't want to thing about the DVD or my dreams anymore. I refused to believe whatever happened on that dreadful DVD, but the thought never left; it haunted me throughout my entire life and I was never happy again.

* * *

**Triforce: Thank you for reading this disturbing story. This is the project I was working on during this month because it is getting close to Halloween. It is suppose to be a Creepy Pasta that I created. How did you feel about reading this story?**

**Allen: Whhhyyyy diiid yooou kiiilllll uuuusssss Tttrrriiiiifffooorrrcceee!?**

**Triforce: Allen please, you can stop acting like your dead.**

**Allen: This story doesn't look children friendly.**

**Triforce: Allen, did you read the warning before you read this story? THIS IS AN M RATED FAN FICTION! OF COARSE THIS STORY ISN'T CHILDREN FRIENDLY! The readers should've read the warning at the summary or at the top of the page.**

**Allen: Whoa, take it easy; at least you are concern about others.**

**Triforce: I was, (To Readers) Hope you guys didn't get too disturbed about the story. If you are too disturbed, that find something to calm yourself like listening to soft music or reading a friendly story, do something to reduce your stress. The poll for "What story should I write after "The Noah Curse" or "Noah's Creed" is still open. Make sure you vote. If you have any questions or future story requests.**

**Allen: Please Review!**


End file.
